


Last Shot

by samakiwi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Bandits & Outlaws, Guns, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Blood or Anything Don't Worry, outlaw!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have spent years on the run. They decide this is their last robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really horrible attempt at outlaw!sterek. Enjoy.

Bang!

A gunshot filled the air, and everything went quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. The crunching of rocks on dirt under simple civilians feet ceased all around the bank. Muttered gasps erupted outside. Stiles’ breaths were short, but steady. Even. He’d done this a thousand times before. Maybe without the gunshots, but a thousand times nonetheless.   
Alright, this definitely wasn’t going as planned.

“I’m going to need you all to be still. Except you.” Stiles pointed his gun at the man in the pinstriped suit, gesturing for him to stand up. “I need you to make sure I’m getting all the money we asked for. Derek, follow him and make sure he’s giving you everything.”   
Derek moved from his position at the front door and quickly pulled the man behind the counter, checking that they got everything they came for. He half-jogged back over to Stiles and showed him the multiple bags they had stuffed full of cash.

“Alright, now you aren’t going to say a word until we’re far away from here, understand me?” Stiles spat forcefully at the hostages he’d had inside this particular bank. Several heads nodded before he felt like he’d gotten through to them. “You know what happens if you tell someone before we’ve left right?” he waved his handgun at them, and their terrified faces told him that they knew.

“Come on, babe, I think the cops are almost here.” Derek urged from the doors, trying to usher Stiles outside. Not scared, just worried that Stiles was getting out of hand with these robberies. Ever since one of the robberies had been extremely successful with him at the front, he’d wanted to take lead on all of them. Not that Derek minded, it was kind of attractive, but he was cutting it too close sometimes.

“I’m coming, babe, we have time.” he acted like it didn’t matter, but he moved towards the door as he said it.

“No we don’t, you fired your gun. Everyone ran away and probably notified someone. We have to leave. Now.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him out the door, and they exited the bank in the nick of time. Three policemen on horses rode towards them as they sprinted across the dirt paths. They zigzagged between buildings and dragged each other towards the train tracks with the bags of money swung over their backs, breathing heavily in unison as they ran.

When they got to the tracks, it was just in time for the train. Derek spotted an open car and ran next to it, jumping and clinging to it as it slowed down around a bend. Stiles pulled himself in shortly after, hauling his bag in with him. They sat down in the on the edge of the car, watching as the policemen and their horse grew smaller with distance.

Stiles and Derek panted, catching their breath as they relaxed into the rhythm of the train car. They got up and moved into the back of the car so they were safe and out of sight. Stiles adjusted the gun that he had tucked against his back in the waistband of his pants while they were running so that it was more comfortable, then rested his head against Derek’s shoulder.

“We did good, babe.” Stiles whispered at a volume that was barely above the volume of the train’s rattling.

“Yeah, we did. This will keep us for a while. We just need a find a place that’s safe for us. Do you have an idea of where they won’t be looking for us?” Derek asked while he intertwined his fingers with Stiles’.

“Well… where are we now?”

“We were in… I think Texas? Odessa, maybe?” Derek really had no clue either. All he knew was there was a bank and they wanted it’s money. Their robberies were never planned, and that was the way they both liked it. The element of surprise. A spark that kept their relationship alive, was what it was. They felt freedom with their ability to take things, even if it had almost gotten them copped or killed more than once.

“You think this train is going North?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the smart one.”

“You got a point, Der.”

“I know I do, babe.”

Eventually they fell asleep against each other to the lulling motion of the train moving along the tracks. The train continued for a long while. They must have had multiple conductors, because like Stiles later pointed out, it was probably a bad thing to be conducting a train for more than 12 hours. When they woke up it was dark and they estimated that the sun had probably set several hours ago. Really, it was Stiles that estimated. But Derek sat and agreed with everything that came out of Stiles’ mouth.

“Well if you just look at where the position of the moon and consider where it would have risen from, you can clearly see it’s been several hours since the moon rose.”

“How can you tell?”

“Wel-”

“Nevermind, Stiles.”

“But.”

“I actually don’t even want to know. I believe you.”

“Okay.” he hung his head, but Derek could see the hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth.

Stiles and Derek got up and stretched, shaking off the cramps and tingling sensations they’d gotten from being in the same position for so long. They walked to the doorway of the train and checked to see where they were - if they were on a hill, near a lake, etc. The train began to slow down around a bend and a plain that stretched a ways before joining with a forest laid itself in front of Derek and Stiles’ eyes.

“Want to get off now or wait? I don’t know if we’re near anywhere we can stay safely, so I think it’d probably be better to stay on, at least until the train stops to switch conductors.” Derek says over the roar of the wind and rattle of the train.

“We can wait, if you think it’s best. How long do you think it’ll be until the conductor switches?” Stiles replies.

“It shouldn’t be long now. I think I felt the train slowing down, more than around a normal bend. Can’t be sure how long, though. They can start slowing down way before the actual stop.”

“Okay, since when do you know so much about trains?” Stiles smirks at Derek. “Want to wait until the train takes off again before we run off? Don’t want a conductor to see us when we have all this dough.”

“Sure. We should get off near a town, anyway. Back to sleep? We’ve been runnin’ for a while.”

“Definitely.”

Stiles leaned into Derek and kissed him gently before making his way back to where they slept. They settled themselves back into a sleeping position in the back of the train car, Stiles snuggling against Derek’s side and pulling his gun out to set it tightly in between the two of them. Derek rested his head on Stiles’, and both of them fell of them almost immediately.

They were awoken half an hour later when the conductor brought the train to a stop, jolting them out of their slumber. Derek groaned as they two of them stood up and shook themselves awake again. Stiles stuck the gun back in the waistband of his pants and stretched out. He made his way to the opening of the car and stuck this head out to see where the conductor was.

Like Stiles had suggested, two conductors left the pilot of the train. But unexpectedly, they started inspecting the cars. Neither of them were expecting inspections. Stiles quickly hide the bags of money between abandoned looking boxes, hoping the men would only glance at things and assume Derek and Stiles were just lowly hobos. Their clothes were dirty enough, maybe they could pull it off.

When the conductors approached the car, Stiles sat down against one of the boxes. He wanted to let Derek take the lead on this one. Mostly because it was going to be hard to explain themselves.

“Hey, fellas. What’re you doing on my train?” the older-looking of the two men said.

“We’re, uh, we’re just… looking for a place to keep warm tonight. We’ve been on since right after noon. I hope you don’t mind. Please let us stay, just for tonight.” Derek had already reduced himself to pleading. Typical Derek.

“You ain’t stealing anything of mine, are ya?”

“No, sir.” Derek looked innocently at the man. His sad and innocent eyes always worked on people like this conductor. Stiles gave his most innocent look, too.

“Alright, well you know what? We’ll let you stay until the next stop, then the next guy can decide what to do with you.” the younger of the two said. Apparently he was more sympathetic than the older man.

“Thank you so much. That means a lot.” Derek said as the men moved on to check the rest of the cars, then turned to Stiles. “Thanks for all your help, babe.” he says sarcastically.

“You’re very welcome Derek.” Stiles pushed himself off the ground and pulled himself into Derek. They stood there chest-to-chest, breathing each other’s breathes, for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes. Stiles kissed Derek passionately, running his tongue across Derek’s his bottom lip. They held each other tightly, hands clutching into each other’s shirts and running over each other’s backs.

“I love you so much, babe.” Derek said as he pulled away and gasped to catch his breath. “I really, really love you. And this. I love this.”

“I know, Der. I love you, too. And this. I love this, too.”

The train started back up soon, and Derek decided they should sit on the edge of the car until they spot a good place to jump off. Eventually, they spotted a small town in the distance. The town seemed small enough that they figured the news of their robberies probably hadn’t reached their gossip cycle yet. Stiles jumped first, then waited to collect their bags after Derek threw them off. Derek tossed them then jumped off himself, rolling a little but promptly getting to his feet.

“Job well done, huh, Stiles?” he smiled as they joined each other and each took a bag.

“Job well done, Derek.” Stiles smiled back and grabbed hold of Derek’s hand. They made their way to the town, walking through a mass of trees that they didn’t actually account for beforehand.

“Maybe this will be the last time we have to do something like this, ya think?” Derek said as they walked.

“I hope so. It was fun while it lasted, but it’s kind of getting tiring.”

“I thought so, too. Want to make this little town our home for now? We can change our names, so people don’t know about us.”

“Sure, Der. What should our names be?”

“How about… you be Sam… and I’ll be… Dean?”

**“Perfect.”**


End file.
